Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Goryō
The Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Goryō is a Mythical Zoan type of Devil Fruit which allows whoever consumes its power to transform in Goryō, a vengeful ghost belonging to wronged lords in their life, teeming with the cold of the underworld. The fruit was eaten by the former samurai Imagawa Hyoshimaru. Appearance Strengths & Weaknesses The Goryō Fruit grants the user the power to transform into the homonym legendary creature. A Goryō is a vengeful ghost in life was a powerful lord, brought in state undeath by extremely powerful grudges; compelled to seek vengeance against those who wronged them, those spirits are known to cast calamities of large scale against their enemies. In its full Zoan form, not a lot would indicate the spirit's kinship with ghosts- at least as they are understood by the masses as translucent copies of their living counterpart- for it looks like a typhoon or a stormcloud, a shapeless, twirling nimbus constantly changing its color from black charcoal to a pale, glistening cerulean, but never touching warm hues. Spinning onto itself with unnatural vigor, the spirit would barely bear human features at all sans a plain, shaved head with gleaming eyes, shrouded by dark squalls. Nonetheless, its immaterial nature becomes evident as it strolls through, for not a single blade of grass is moved by it, and objects are walked across as if they were made of nothing. A more humanoid shape is only taken in the hybrid form, as the user will retain his outer silhouette whilst being made of nothing but ghostly wind. The only effect it seems to have is to spread a chilling frost wherever it goes, manifest as glowing clear ice. Such cold does not bear a natural cause: it comes from the chilling depths of the underworld itself, brought forth by the powerful spiritual energy of the ghost. As such, the chill cannot be thawed by any normal mean and it will extinguish even the fiercest fire should it come by. However, it necessitates being close to the user for their soul provides the eldritch energy necessary for its sustenance, thus growing weaker as the user goes more distant, eventually breaking down and leaving nature back to its normal state. As per any intense cold, the underworld chill presents much danger to the physical bodies, leaving paralyzed bodies and gangrenous, feeble limbs on its wake. But it cuts far deeper than that, as the very nature of the underworld is meant to break its hosts' very spirit, quenching every warmth and strength a soul may care till even the last embers lay down snuffed before the grim, uncaring eternity. Facing down the Goryō's chill inevitably means to have one's soul shrink and shudder back in primal fear, being progressively sapped and becoming as numb their flesh and limbs, thus hampering their resolve, concentration, and ability to produce Haki in an effective manner. That won't mean, however, that the Goryō's cold weakens Haki directly, only that makes it more difficult to properly muster it by attacking the willpower behind it: that means that Haki deficiencies will be substantial only after some time is passed and/or a large portion of the victim's body gets frost. Even more frightening applications comes with the Fruit's Awakening, as it allows the vengeful ghost to "spread" and "diffusing" his essence beyond his bodies, allowing for a substantial increase in size and scope. Far more scarily, however, it allows the user to posses victims like a parasitic infection: by having people infected and weakened by the underworld chill, a glimmer of their soul may penetrate through their weakened defense and ended up gaining complete control over the victim. Once possessed, the victim's eyes will be covered by a sheen of rime and turn utterly vacant, their skin and cheeks turning as pale as chalk. There is no way for the victims to recover from the possession on their own, necessitating the help of strong bursts of willpower to "exorcise" the spirit. Moreover, the user can shape the ghostly essence of the Goryō in a myriad of ways, from donning it like a suit of armor to infuse its weapons with it to throw it like spears and grenades whose chilling aftereffect will be felt for sometimes as the spirit lingers on. As for the Fruit weakness, it should be noted that lack any physical bonus which Zoan Fruit almost offer, sans perhaps a stronger soul "connection" that allows the user to better sense soul and the power to levitate through objects thanks to their intangibility. Aside of that, the Fruit bears any standard Devil Fruit weakness. Usage Techniques Awakened Techniques Trivia The image in the infobox comes from: http://wall.cookdiary.net/wallpaper-429319. All credit belongs to the author thereof. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan Devil Fruits Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruits Category:Tabor gorilla